Solos
by Popy16
Summary: "Miró a Kagome durmiendo a un par de metros de distancia. Había estado llorando hasta que se durmió hace unos diez minutos, despertaría en una hora o dos si tenía una buena noche, y gritaría aterrorizada por las pesadillas. Gritaría su nombre y le pediría…. No, le rogaría que los salvase. Pero él no podía." fragmento del capítulo segundo
1. Chapter 1

**Solos.**

Capítulo uno.

Un, dos, tres. Aire. Un, dos, tres. Aire. Un, dos, tres. Aire.

Sus manos estaban trabajando tan rápido como podían, pero sus dedos habían empezado a temblar, demasiado. Intentó ignorarlo, pero era difícil, sentía como todo su cuerpo se sacudía con temor y dolor y frustración y pérdida. No. Pérdida no. Ella aún estaba aquí, ella iba a estar bien. Muy bien, él se estaba ocupando de ello.

¿Estaba haciéndolo bien? Sí, tenía que estarlo. Ella se lo había enseñado, ella sabía de estas cosas. Salvar vidas, reparar a las personas rotas, ella siempre podía hacer eso. Era muy buena en su trabajo autoimpuesto. Había nacido con un don, que era mucho mayor al de poder ver los fragmentos de la perla maldita, era el don de sanar. Ella sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Él había aprendido lo suficientemente bien de ella? ¡Diablos, sí! Él la había escuchado aun cuando fingió desinterés, porque sabía que esto era importante, porque sabía que podría llegar a necesitarlo para salvarla, y mantenerla segura estaba en lo más alto de sus prioridades.

Un, dos, tres. Aire. Uno, dos, tres. Aire.

¿Por qué no respiraba? ¿Por qué no escupía el agua en sus pulmones? ¿Por qué él no podía ser lo suficientemente bueno?

Sus ojos estaban comenzando a arder, y todo se estaba volviendo borroso. Estúpidas lágrimas, solo servían para estorbar, no podía ser capaz de verla a ella entre tanta agua inútil. Y él necesitaba verla, necesitaba ver que abría los ojos, necesitaba ver que respiraba, necesitaba ver que estaba con él todavía. Lo necesitaba.

Uno, dos, tres. Aire. Uno, dos, tres. Aire.

Sus labios estaban tan fríos, ¿o era su imaginación? Quizá fuese por la temperatura del agua y la brisa que ahora chocaba contra su piel, claro, claro, ¿Cómo podía esperar que estuviese cálida en esas circunstancias? Claro, claro, por supuesto, era culpa del frio, no porque ella no estuviese con él, era el frío.

Extrañamente, en medio de todo ese infierno, una vocecita de alerta había sonado en su cabeza cuando había pegado sus labios contra los de Kagome la primera vez. Era una estupidez. Él solo le estaba dando respiración _boca a boca_ , como ella lo había llamado. Pero aun así… era la primera vez que le ponía sus labios encima y por un vergonzoso momento, lo disfrutó.

Luego recordó por qué Kagome no lo estaba sentando por atreverse a tocarla así, y todo su mundo volvió a hacerse añicos. De alguna forma, no era así como él se había imaginado que podría llegar a ser su primer beso.

Uno, dos, tres. _Por favor, vuelve._ Uno, dos, tres. _No me dejes solo._

Aire. _Respira._

Entonces vio como el pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo comenzó a dar pequeñas convulsiones y Kagome escupió agua salada por la boca. Eso se sintió como el cielo. Demonios, pequeña idiota…

Giró suavemente la cabeza de Kagome hacía un lado y dejó que escupiera toda la maldita agua que tenía dentro.

Apenas había terminado de escupir la última gota cuando lo miró. Su rostro se veía exhausto, como si el hecho de haber tenido que luchar contra la muerte la hubiese agotado. Algunos cabellos mojados se pegaban a su rostro y cuello, quería quitarlos pero temía molestarla. Justo ahora, lo último que quería es que ella lo alejase.

-Inuyasha…-su nombre en sus labios fue prácticamente un suspiro.

-Kagome.-no había de terminado de decir su nombre que ya la había atraído a sus brazos y se estaba meciendo de atrás hacia adelante y de nuevo a atrás.

¿Casi la había perdido? Oh, mierda. Eso no había pasado, no podía volver a suceder. Jamás. ¿Qué haría él sin ella? ¿Qué haría alguien sin su razón de ser? Él había nacido para encontrarla, para protegerla, ¿Cómo demonios había permitido que ella casi se fuese?

No volvería a pasar, no volvería a pasar.

-Inuyasha, tranquilo…-dijo acariciando su cabello.-Shh… Estoy bien, estoy aquí.

-Casi te mueres.-su voz salió quebrada, y se maldijo por sonar como si se estuviese cayendo a pedazos. Él tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

-¿Qué pasó?-susurró.

-El agua… La corriente… ¡Era demasiado profundo, te dije que volvieras!-sabía que solo estaba soltando palabras a medias y que debía tranquilizarse ya, pero era tan difícil. Aprisionó el cuerpo de Kagome más contra sí, justo donde debería estar siempre. Segura. Entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

Inuyasha presionó con fuerza los ojos cerrados, y abrazó a Kagome un poco más fuerte, si cabe. Se mantuvo en silencio otro minuto antes de poder decirle la verdad, aunque no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella iba a odiarlo. Él se merecía ser odiado.

-Cuando Shippo dijo que podrían cruzar el rio a pie, tú fuiste detrás de él, ¿recuerdas? Sango y Miroku también lo hicieron, solo un poco más atrás, teniendo cuidado de seguir haciendo pie.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Yo no entré, iba a saltar, no quería mojarme.-se mofó de la estupidez que había pensado.-Y entonces la corriente comenzó a arrastrarlos…

-No.

Supo en ese momento exacto, que Kagome recordaba, y lo que no lo sabía, simplemente la lógica se lo mostró. Ató los pocos cabos que quedaban sueltos y lo entendió, aunque sabía que ella prefería no entenderlo, no saber.

-Kagome…

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos?-dijo de golpe, soltándolo y empujándolo por los hombros, exigiéndole que se alejase de ella.

-Kagome.-se sintió como cuando era un niño y suplicaba ser aceptado. Él estaba suplicándole que lo aceptase de vuelta, que no se alejase de él. ¡Él no quería estar solo!

-¡¿Dónde están?!-gritó.

Pero ella ya lo sabía. Lo supo desde el momento en que preguntó por primera vez. Ella lo sabía pero no quería creerlo.

Y él no quería ser quien lo dijera.

-Te elegí.-dijo en cambio.

Siempre la había elegido, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, aunque elegirla fue instintivo, jamás se perdonaría no haberlos elegido ellos.

-¿Y ellos?-los puños de Kagome apretaban su camisa y ella lloraba, al igual que él lo hacía, por primera vez no le importó que lagrimas silenciosas lo bañaran. Se sentía correcto.

-Kagome.- _por favor no me obligues a decirlo._

-¡¿Ellos?!

-¡Muertos!-cerró los ojos.-Muertos cada uno de ellos.

 _Ahora aprenderían a saber lo que significa estar solos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Solos.**

Capítulo dos.

No podía seguir con esto.

Era demasiado. Habían pasado tres día ya, tres días en lo que todo lo que conocía y quería se había ido a la basura, ¿estaba destinado a lastimar y ser lastimado por siempre? ¿Qué era lo tan jodido que había en él? ¿POR QUÉ TODOS TENÍAN QUE SALIR LASTIMADOS A SU LADO? Nunca sería lo bastante fuerte, nunca sería capaz de cuidar a los que le importaban. Y si no podía hacer eso, si no pudo salvarlos a _ellos_ , ¿merecía seguir viviendo?

Miró a Kagome durmiendo a un par de metros de distancia. Había estado llorando hasta que se durmió hace unos diez minutos, despertaría en una hora o dos si tenía una buena noche, y gritaría aterrorizada por las pesadillas. Gritaría su nombre y le pediría…. No, le _rogaría_ que los salvase. Pero él no podía.

Conocía esta rutina porque era en eso exactamente en lo que se había convertido su vida con Kagome. Una rutina torturosa en la que veía y oía a Kagome sufrir sin pausa. A veces se preguntaba si hubiese sido mejor que intentase salvar a los demás y correr el riesgo de que Kagome no despertase. ¿Hubiese funcionando? En ese momento, él había estado tan desesperado por darle a Kagome RCP que no se había parado a pensar en que al menos podría haber sido capaz de salvar a Shippo.

Solo era un niño.

Había sido un egoísta. Él quería a ese grupo, a su irregular manada. Él era el líder, él debería haberlos protegido a todos. Pero cuando llegó el momento, no pudo pensar. No pudo ver a su mejor amigo ahogándose. No pudo ver a la chica que consideraba su hermana intentando inútilmente patalear hacia la superficie. No pudo ver al mocoso que prácticamente consideraba como su hijo. No. No vio nada de eso. Todo lo que fue capaz de ver fue a Kagome. En cómo sería su vida si la perdiese. En cómo no podía no salvarla. En cómo ella siempre fue su prioridad. _Tenía_ que salvarla.

-¡Inuyasha!

El grito lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y dio dos zancadas para llegar junto a Kagome.

Ella se retorcía y había comenzado a llorar. Intentó calmarla acariciando su cabello y diciéndole que él estaba allí, le mintió diciéndole que solo era un mal sueño. Palabras tranquilizadoras susurradas al oído. ¿Por qué no simplemente la despertaba? Sencillo, porque Kagome tenía que dormir. Algo, lo que sea, cualquier minuto. Cada vez estaba durmiendo menos y le preocupaba no tener nada que llevarle de ella a Kaede para curar. Le preocupaba que ella también muriese frente a él. Toda persona tiene un límite de muertes con las que puede vivir.

-Kagome, tranquila, está bien.

Los sollozos de la chica eran desgarradores, y las torturadas orejas del hanyou se pegaron a su cráneo. No podía soportar más.

-Kagome, despierta.-dijo sacudiendo firmemente su hombro.

Otro grito desgarrador atravesó su pecho.

-¡Kagome!-pasó una mano por su cintura y la otra la sostuvo por la nuca, manteniéndola sentada frente a él.

El movimiento fue rápido y brusco, lo suficiente como para que ella despertase. No fue un despertar feliz.

La mirada chocolate se mezcló con el dorado y por un momento no se podía distinguir quién estaba sosteniendo a quién. El dolor estaba en ambos, porque los dos perdieron a tres de las personas más importantes en sus vidas. Ellos los quería y se fueron, y no había nada que hacer. Y simplemente era demasiado.

Demasiado para una chica de quince años que hasta hace tres días soñaba con felices para siempre.

Demasiado para un hanyou que estaba reconstruir su mundo después de que fue derrumbado hace poco tiempo.

Demasiado. Todo era demasiado.

-Inuyasha…-su voz estaba rota, distorsionada, ronca de tanto llorar y gritar.

Kagome se empujó a sus brazos, agarrándolo por el cuello y empujándolo al suelo por la sorpresa. Inuyasha la rodeó por la cintura solo un segundo después y apretó. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y olió su cabello. Recordaba vagamente como hace tres días, la hubiese empujado a un lado, o hubiese hecho algún comentario hiriente porque no podía manejar la presión de tenerla tan cerca, porque lo hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable y ese era un sentimiento que no sabía manejar. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Ahora necesitaba a Kagome, porque era todo lo que le quedaba y porque tenerla cerca ya no lo hacía sentir vulnerable, sino todo lo contrario, lo hacía sentir fuerte. Porque él era el que había hecho la elección, él la había elegido a ella y temía que Kagome lo odiase por eso. Tenía demasiado miedo de perderla a ella también y volver a estar solo.

¡Él no quería estar solo, demonios!

Al menos cuando la tenía en sus brazos sabía que estaba con él.

-Ellos están muertos.-Lloró Kagome, todo su pequeño cuerpo temblando.

-Lo siento tanto.- _no llores, no llores, no llores._

-Shippo…-un sollozo desgarrador la cortó.-Shippo era mi bebé. No pu… no pude… salvar a… mi bebé.-dijo entre sollozos.

Ella lloraba porque no había podido salvarlo y él… él ni siquiera lo había intentado. Era un monstruo.

-Veremos a Kaede, ya casi llegamos con ella, Kagome. Falta poco.

La chica gruñó. De verdad lo hizo. Se alejó de él y lo golpeó con ambos puños en el pecho, fuerte.

-¡Ella no los traerá de vuelta!-le gritó en la cara.- ¡Los quiero de vuelta!

Hay una ligera línea que determina cuanto dolor puede soportar cada persona. Una muy ligera que es diferente para cada quién. De un lado de la línea está el dolor desgarrador que amenaza con destruirte y que te ciega, que no te permite ver una forma de salir hasta que finalmente la herida se cura un poco, y puedes volver a respirar. Del otro lado de la línea no hay cordura, es en ese punto en que te das cuenta que lo perdiste todo y que ya nada importa, porque lo que te queda solo servirá para recordarte lo fácil que es perderlo. Lo fácil que tu vida se puede convertir en un lugar oscuro y vacío. Cuando cruzas hacía ese lado de la línea, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

No podía permitir que eso le sucediese a Kagome.

La miró a los ojos y supo que daría lo que fuera por olvidar. Que ambos olvidaran, al menos por un segundo, así podrían ser capaces de respirar y ordenar un poco el caos, lograr encontrar la salida y seguir adelante. Solo necesitaban un segundo, una distracción lo bastante fuerte como para detener todo en absoluto, cada pensamiento. Todo.

Empujó a Kagome a un lado y se sentó sobre ella, sostuvo sus brazos arriba de su cabeza con una mano porque era demasiado ser golpeado por ella, era extraño y malo y no debería pasar. Ellos jamás se pegaban. Él jamás le devolvería un golpe. Ellos discutían, él decía algo molesto, ella lo mandaba al suelo, eso era todo. No… _esto._ Era demasiado, todo era demasiado.

-Kagome… lo siento. Lo lamento tanto. Los extraño muchísimo. Ni siquiera sé si cometí un error, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿A quién se suponía que debía salvar? ¿Por qué orden tenía que elegir?

-Shippo…-susurró.

-¿Tú lo hubieras elegido?-la retó.- ¿Hubieses elegido a un niño que sufrió la pérdida de sus padres para vivir de nuevo con más pérdida? ¿Crees que él habría podido con ello?

Lo cierto era, qué él no había pensado en ello hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca, y sí, podía fingir que ese pensamiento siempre estuvo en su subconsciente y había tenido que ver con su decisión de salvar a Kagome, pero no era cierto. Porque cuando se lanzó al agua, en todo en lo que podía pensar fue sin quién no podría vivir.

-Sango y el monje Miroku.-le susurró a cambio.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Kagome? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te está matando? ¿Sientes culpa por estar viva? –la vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza.-Eh, eh, mírame. No podía salvarlos a ambos, así que ¿a quién debería haber elegido? Ninguno de ellos quería vivir sin el otro.

-¿Por eso me elegiste a mí?

No. Definitivamente no. Rotundamente no. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, porque no se trataba ya de tener miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos, sino de que ella lo odiase. O peor, _se_ odiase.

-Sí. Te elegí porque tú eres fuerte y puedes ser capaz de seguir adelante. Te elegí porque tienes una familia y si tú morías, ellos morirían también.

-Mamá…-lloró la chica, nuevas lágrimas recorriendo sus calientes mejillas.

-Te llevaré con ella, Kagome. Creo que deberías estar con ella por un tiempo…

-¡No! –Kagome lucía aterrorizada. Jaló de sus manos, intentando soltarse del agarré que él aún mantenía sobre sus muñecas. La soltó. –No puedes irte. No puedes dejarme sola.-dijo sujetándolo por el frente del haori.

La desesperación en ella, las cosas que se decían, todo en ellos había cambiado desde hacer tres días.

-Está bien. Estamos juntos.-le contestó, jalando de ella hasta que ambos estuvieron acosado de lado en el piso duro, mirándose.

Todo en sus vidas había cambiado. Para peor. Todo se había desmoronado. Y ahora necesitaban levantarse de entre el polvo y las cenizas y empezar de nuevo. No era fácil ni divertido, pero no podían solamente quedarse allí. Eran más fuertes que eso. Necesitaban ser más fuertes que eso.

Inuyasha iba a asegurarse de que lo fueran.


End file.
